Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by just-one-dream
Summary: "Mes chers compagnons, demain, je tirerai ma dernière révérence, je vais laisser derrière moi plus d'un héritage : nos souvenirs, nos légendes, nos histoires, un enfant. Mes chers compagnons, vous qui avez ri et pleuré à mes côtés, protégez mon enfant !"


« Mes chers compagnons… »

Shanks se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulait le long de son front. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix… Non, pas une voix… sa voix. Celle de son ancien capitaine, celle du Roi des Pirates, celle de Gol D. Roger. Le Roux secoua vivement la tête, faisant tomber son chapeau de paille qu'il replaça automatiquement. Roger était en prison, à Impel Down, et il allait se faire exécuter à l'aube. Il était juste impossible qu'il soit à bord du Red Force. Pourtant…

« Demain… Je tirerai ma dernière révérence… »

Baggy posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Qu'était-il entrain de se passer ? Pourquoi entendait-il le capitaine Roger ? Ses yeux examinèrent l'environnement autour de lui. Tout était calme. Presque trop calme. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent et aucune vague n'était en vue. Un silence étrange régnait sur la plage malgré la proximité de la forêt. Le clown se méfia. Normalement, il devrait au moins entendre les animaux. Mais rien, hormis les mots du Roi des Pirates…

« Je vais laisser derrière moi plus d'un héritage… »

Crocus posa son regard sur l'océan qui semblait bien calme. Comme si lui aussi, était entrain d'écouter les derniers mots de l'homme qui l'avait un jour gouverné. L'ancien médecin déglutit avec difficulté alors que sa vue commençait à défaillir, ses yeux étaient entrain de s'embrumer et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne chercha pas à s'en débarrasser et profita du goût salé, rappelant clairement celui de l'océan, qui venait de s'installer dans sa bouche. Les pieds flottant dans le vide, assis sur un rebord de la falaise, le vieil homme soupira, l'heure était venue…

« En plus des trésors que nous avons laissés derrière nous, des îles qui étaient sous notre protection, des souvenirs que nous avons crées aux fils de nos voyages, des légendes qui narrent nos aventures… Je laisse derrière moi un enfant… »

Silvers leva ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé, une chope de saké à la main. Il avait déjà eut une conversation avec son capitaine avant que celui-ci ne se rende à la marine, mais l'entendre ainsi, comme s'il était dans sa tête, était vraiment étrange. Il se revoyait presque donner des ordres aux petits mousses qu'étaient Le Roux et Le Clown… Nostalgie… Nostalgie… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa chope vers le ciel, portant un dernier toast à l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami et son frère d'arme. Puis, il bu le contenu de la chope d'une traite, ne remarquant pas la larme qui coulait le long de son œil gauche…

« Mes chers compagnons… Vous qui avaient voyagé sur les océans à mes côtés… Vous qui avaient combattu à mes côtés… Vous qui avaient ri et pleuré à mes côtés… Protégez mon enfant… »

Aux quatre coins du Monde, les pirates qui naviguaient anciennement sur l'Oro Jackson levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Un enfant. Gol D. Roger avait un enfant. Le Roi des Pirates laissait derrière lui un petit prince ou une petite princesse. Certains posèrent une main sur leurs cœurs, d'autres essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient. Certains avaient un sourire fier, d'autres levaient le poing vers le ciel. Mais tous jurèrent. Aux prix de leurs vies s'il le fallait, ils protégeraient l'enfant.

« Mes chers compagnons… Demain, je tirerai ma dernière révérence. Mais je ne mourrais pas… Non. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »

Et aux quatre coins du Monde, des cris de douleur se firent entendre. Une douleur interne, un peine sans nom, une souffrance sans équivalent. Et aux quatre coins du Monde, des cris de joie se firent entendre. Une fierté unique, une détermination sans faille, une promesse. Une unique promesse, une dernière promesse. Et aux quatre coins du Monde, les pirates de Gol D. Roger prononcèrent la même phrase.

« Petit Prince, où que tu sois, je te protégerai. »

Rouge posa deux mains sur son ventre encore plat. Elle murmura des mots doux à son enfant. Le vent lui caressa les cheveux et l'air marin lui monta au nez. En haut de la falaise, elle regarda l'océan qui redevenait indomptable peu à peu. Cet océan qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle haïssait par la même occasion. Cet océan qui lui avait donné Roger, et cet océan qui lui avait reprit. Aucune larme ne coula sur les joues de Rouge. Elle allait être forte. Un sourire illumina son visage. Pour son enfant. Pour leur enfant, elle serait forte.


End file.
